Chances
by ZoZo1770
Summary: Maurice has died and Belle is finding it difficult to cope. But who does she turn to for comfort? Forte/Belle.


Summary: Maurice has died and Belle is finding it difficult to cope. But who does she turn to for comfort? FortexBelle.

A plotbunny attacked me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote this. ^_^

Warning: Mature themes. This fic is (a lot) darker than any of my other ones.

A/N: For those of you who have read my other BATB fic, 'Don't Fall in Love', this oneshot is just something extra and has nothing to do with the storyline of DFIL. Also, this style is a little different to what I usually write, but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>'My father, he – he has passed away,'<p>

Belle was sitting on the large, four-poster bed opposite Adam in their room, sobbing quietly and clutching a red laced handkerchief.

'The doctor said it was natural causes, nothing else,' she continued, 'but I – I just wish I had been there… Adam, I didn't get to say goodbye to him, it all seems so sudden –'

She broke off, crying even more and wiping her red, tear-glazed eyes with the handkerchief. After a pause, she spoke again. 'I didn't get the chance to tell him that I'm pregnant with our second child – I was going to tell him soon, but now he'll never know because he's – he's – '

Without warning she flung her arms around Adam's neck, sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair, pulling her tighter towards him.

There were no words for him to say.

oOo

The servants were told later that day after dinner, but they all said the same thing. After all, what else could they say?

'_Désolé, ma chère, _if there is anything I can do to 'elp…'

Lumière.

'Your father was a lovely man, my dear; it's a pity he passed away so soon. Here, a nice cup of tea ought to take your mind off things…'

Mrs Potts.

'I am sorry for your loss.'

Forte.

That was the only comment that Belle responded to, dipping her head in acknowledgement and murmuring something inaudible, before looking away from his piercing, black eyes. She had ignored everyone else, too distraught to say anything.

She felt the maestro's eyes on her as he left the room.

oOo

The funeral was unbearable. She wanted it to be over as soon as possible, yet she wanted it to last, too, as that would be the last she ever saw of her father. She wanted to hang onto him.

Adam held her hand as the coffin was lowered to the ground. She kept her eyes on it until it disappeared below the earth. That was when the tears started to fall, and Adam grasped her hand tighter.

But why, all of a sudden, did she feel nothing for Adam's touch?

oOo

A week passed.

It felt like a year.

She would not eat, she would not sleep. Not even her books would take her mind off things. She could not let herself be transported away to a land of fairytales. Not this time.

She grabbed her travelling cloak and slipped out of the palace doors.

Out of his window, Forte saw Belle untie Phillipe and lead him out of the stables. Moments later she had ridden off into the freezing night.

oOo

Belle knelt in front of the tombstone. 'I miss you, Papa,' she whispered, running her hands along the marble, fingering the lettering. She stayed there for a while, tears running down her face.

'Belle?'

She jumped and whipped around to see Forte standing a few metres away from her. He was dressed in his usual clothing: breeches, tights, shirt, tailcoat, buckled black shoes, but he also wore a long black cloak over his shoulders. One of the palace horses was tied to a nearby tree. Why had he followed her?

He extended a pale hand towards her.

'It's cold and dark and you are alone,' his voice betrayed no emotion, 'anything could happen out here. I know you miss your father, but you need to stay inside the palace. Remember, you are expecting.'

She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. The feel of his smooth skin sent shivers up her spine. He touched her arm reassuringly and steered her gently towards Phillipe before making his way back to his own horse.

They rode back to the palace together in silence.

oOo

'I just feel so _alone_. I know I have Adam, you… but it's like part of me is missing. It's not the same without Papa…'

'Belle, this probably won't make much difference, but… if there is anything I can do… I am always here. Remember that. You are never as alone as you think you are.'

'Thank you, maestro.'

oOo

One evening she went to the library for the umpteenth time, foolishly hoping that the characters in her favourite book would provide some comfort. She took the leather-bound book from the shelf from the shelf and flipped through the pages half-heartedly, pacing up and down.

A sudden agonising pain shot through her and she dropped the book. Clutching onto one of the shelves, she doubled over, her free hand resting on her belly, tears forming in her eyes. What was happening?

oOo

Forte strode towards the library. Hopefully he would find a book on cello concertos for the court orchestra to play in the future. He reached the tall, oak doors at last and marched through them.

He stopped.

Belle was on her knees, one hand holding her stomach, whimpering in pain. Forte hurried towards her and she looked up, her eyes full of tears.

'It hurts,' she whispered shakily, gripping his hand as he knelt down beside her. He hated seeing her like this.

'Belle, what – the baby – you're not due for another five months, surely…?'

But the look on her face silenced him and it soon dawned on them both what was happening. First her father, now her unborn baby. Who next?

oOo

'Master – it's Belle! Come quickly, something's happened!'

Mrs Potts looked panic-stricken.

Adam shot out of his chair in his quarters, tossing his book to one side, and followed her to the library.

'Mrs Potts, what's the matter with her?'

'I don't know exactly, sir, but Forte's with her at the moment, and she says it's the baby!'

'The _baby_? But the baby isn't due for months! Don't tell me…'

She looked at him and in an instant his fear was confirmed.

oOo

A month had passed since the incident.

The rest of the household had gone to bed. Belle was sitting in the library again one night, thinking about the last few events that had happened.

_Why_ had they happened?

She stood up and browsed the shelves for something new to read. Again. Everything seemed so repetitive now.

She turned a corner and found Forte sitting in an armchair, reading. He looked up at her.

'I… I didn't see hear you come in…' she said quietly.

'I was already here.'

He stood up, putting the book down, and walked towards her. 'Something's wrong, Belle, I can see it. What is the matter?'

'Nothing, just…'

'I am not a fool, Belle.'

She found herself backing up against the wall.

'Maestro… I…'

He stared into her chocolate eyes.

_No._

Forte moved closer, leaning towards her. Why wasn't she stopping him?

_You can't! You love Adam, remember?_

'Belle…'

He was no more than a few inches away from her now. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

_Belle, you foolish girl. What would Adam say? Do you even love him?_

Without warning Belle leaned up towards Forte, claiming his mouth with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him stiffen for a moment and she pulled away suddenly.

'Maestro, I'm sorry, I shouldn't –'

She was silenced when he pressed his lips to hers, pushing her against the wall. He cupped her face with his hands, stroking her cheeks, before running his hands up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Why did this feel so right? She should have been disgusted with herself, yet… she wasn't. She needed him.

She didn't love him, did she? He was merely there to comfort her. That was all. No emotion attached. None whatsoever… was there?

She felt him loosen her hair from its tie and run his hands through it, his kisses growing fiercer and fiercer –

'We shouldn't be doing this, Belle.'

It was all over as soon as it had begun. He was suddenly standing a few feet away from her. Belle was silent. She should have been the one to say that, not him.

He stared at her; his eyes travelling downwards to her lips, then back up again to her eyes.

'This is wrong. What would the Master say?'

She looked up at him. 'You wanted it too,' she replied quietly. He nodded.

'I know,' he whispered, 'But I can't. I'm sorry.'

Without another word, he swept from the room.

oOo

Belle couldn't look at Adam the next morning. By evening it was evident that he knew. Something had given them away.

Did Forte realise this?

_I am not a fool, Belle._

Of course.

oOo

None of them brought it up.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! And I do hope that wasn't too dark, and I did try to keep everyone in character (to some extent, anyway). I will be writing more Forte fics soon, though maybe not as dark as this one. Please review!<p> 


End file.
